1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements to sun visors for passenger cars and other vehicles aimed at protecting the eyes and enhancing visibility and comfort of the driver, the front seat passenger, and also other passengers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current passenger cars and similar vehicles (vans, trucks, etc.) are equipped with a single sun visor on the driver side and another on the passenger side. Each visor is movable and can cover at any one time only the front windshield, or a front side window but not both. As a consequence, a problem arises when driving on a winding road on some early mornings or late afternoons when the driver finds it necessary to frequently switch the position of a visor back and forth between locations along the front windshield and the front side window.
Additional visors are introduced here for increased safety and comfort, especially in certain situations when it is desirable to simultaneously and independently cover critical adjacent locations of both a side window and the front windshield.
The advantage here over prior art is the novelty of the design and the simplicity of manual or automatic operation.